My Life!
by Anusha - Ahsuna
Summary: It's Kol story. This whole story is in Kol's perspective. Right from being human to present vampire. Wanna know more about him? Then what are you waiting for? Check it out!
1. Being Human

_**I am not that good at english. So, please bear with me! Please review!**_

* * *

I am Kol Mikaelson. I know i am pretty familiar to all of you. I am a ruthless, compulsive vampire. I am not just another vampire. Its hard to kill someone like me. I have lived more than thousand years ( _I know. I know. You know all this stuff _) But, Do you know me completely? Its a big fat NO. There are so many things you really don't know about me. For Example, I am so exhausted of being _alive_ more than you can imagine.

Everybody say i am so unpredictable and unstable. They blame me for being selfish. Am I? They say i don't have any humanity. They say i don't care about family, don't I? Everybody talk stupid like they know me. Do they?! Do you?! I am not proud of what i am now. But, Life, My Life changed me into this. Well, i am in a good mood. So, i am gonna tell you about me. My story, in my words...

* * *

_Mystical Land, Year unknown..._

I am a human. I have this big happy family. My father, Mikael , is a very aggressive man. Everybody is afraid of him. On the contrary, my mother, Esther is kind but a powerful witch. Needless to say about my siblings as you already know them.

One day, we are having lunch together. We are chewing our food silently in our father's presence. We all act like an innocent children in front of him. My father ate his meal and went to his work.

"Finally! Freedom!" I murmured. My mother glared at me which i totally ignored. Nik and Bekah both smirked.

We don't talk much around our father. Now i am free to talk nonsense. I had this huge habit of teasing and making my siblings suffer ( _not in a cruel way. Remember, i am still human ). _

I looked at Elijah. He is eating his steak. He is a noble person of all. A flawless creature. I never find anything to tease him. Who knows? In near future, i might have an opportunity to fulfill my desire. I will wait for it. I am a very patient person ( _OK. You got me. I am just kidding _). So, i turned my gaze to finn. As soon as i saw him, i remembered something. I should definitely share it with you. He is so popular among girls (_ You may find it hilarious. What can i say? Its true _). He is kinda seeing someone. On the other hand, i had this crush on his girl friend's best friend. But i am too shy to talk to her. I asked him for help which he didn't even bothered to consider it. I still need his help to get her attention. So, i don't want to bother him with my annoying behaviour. And that left me with Nik and Bekah, my favourite siblings.

I looked at Nik who is already staring at me with a question mark face cause i stopped eating and watching my siblings for a while. I grinned at him.

"Nik, why don't you share your little secret with our family?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. He flinched as soon as he heard me but he managed to stay calm.

"What are you talking about, KOL?" he stressed my name a little bit longer with a glare.

"It is not so much a matter of what as it is who?" I clarified him with a cunning smile. Elijah and Bekah exchanged a look in disbelief. Our mother looked at us, confused. Finn, as usual didn't care.

"Whom you are talking about kol?" Elijah asked enthusiastically. Bekah shook her head along with elijah's question as if she wanted to ask the same.

"Well, there is... " I started.

"KOL" Nik shouted.

"Niklaus, let him speak. Even i am eager to know, who it is?" Esther demanded.

"Mother, you too!" He cried. And continued, "I don't want you to know. I am afraid i will be teased"

"You don't have to worry about being tease because we will definitely tease you" Elijah and Bekah said simultaneously. Nik glared at them.

I started again, "There is this girl, _beautiful_ girl... " I stressed the word beautiful and looked at Nik with grin who is giving me a murderous glare ( _I should admit. I got scared _). " ... that Nik had fallen in _love_" i continued and singsonged the word _love_ despite of my consequences. Bekah giggled. Elijah's mouth fell open.

"Enough, kol" Nik said through clenched teeth. He is really pissed at me cause i ruined his privacy. He always keeps things to himself. He never let anyone in ( _You are with me on this, aren't you? _). But he don't know the fact that this beautiful ( _I know. I should stop referring this word to Nik's girl _) girl also had a crush on him. I can see it in her eyes. He didn't noticed that. He is too busy trying to get her attention. He is even dumber than me ( _Yeah, No offense _). Well, I am planning to reveal it to him in a few days. I waited this long so that he can find it by himself ( _I know. I am awesome _).

My mother left us as her friend and our neighbour ayana called her. I heard ayana saying about full moon and how we should be careful today as our neighbour's are werewolves. I find it so boring. So i turned my gaze at rebekah. _Now its Rebekah's turn_, I thought.

"Bekah, our little baby sister, i see you flirting with some boy who seem so vulnerable" I asked her quietly not showing my sadistic smile.

"Yes, kol. And i am not afraid like our brother to admit it" she replied sarcastically staring at klaus. Elijah smirked.

"Hmm, such a bad taste" I said giving a disappointment look.

"Don't be rude. He is not that bad. He is cute and innocent" She replied with a smile imagining him.

"I wasn't talking about yours. Its his taste i am worried about" I said simply. Elijah and Nik burst into a laugh. To my surprise, even finn joined them.

"You are so dead, Kol" Rebekah gritted her teeth and threw an apple at me.

"Ouch!"

She didn't stop with one apple and continued to throw at me with anything she can grab at that moment until i beg her.

"Easy sister, Easy!"

* * *

I went to meet my friends after lunch. I always enjoy hanging with my friends. We talk, we fight, we flirt with girls ( _That's the best part _) and what not. The sun is slowly disappearing and i decided to go home. I said Good bye's to everyone (_ I never thought, this is going to be my last goodbye to all my friends _). I saw this girl, my crush, on my way home but i didn't have the courage to talk to her. I continued walking and I cursed myself until i reached home. I saw everyone outside crying. I stopped walking and outraged when i realized what is going on. Nik held Henrik with his arms tightly and crying loudly. His clothes and hands are covered with blood. Bekah knelt down near klaus, sobbing. Mikael stood there in silence (_ a dangerous silence _) staring at henrik's body. I searched for our mother, who is collapsed as soon as she saw henrik's body. I saw finn holding her gently, worrying about mom and also mourning for our brother.

_Little brother, _I uttered. He is our youngest brother. He is good, kind and intelligent. Everyone loved him. I remembered everything. The day he born, The day he started walking, The day he pronounced my name for the first time, The day his first sword fight with Nik, Everything. He is too young to die. He didn't even had his first kiss (_ I know. This is not the right time to mention it _). But, Why him?

Later, I found that it was werewolves that attacked him. Some even blamed Nik for taking him to there. I saw my mother and father desperately planning something god-knows-what. Everything is so blur to me.

And you know the rest of the story, how we became Original Vampires. The whole thing is a nightmare to me. For my siblings too.

Literally, this is the last thing i remember being human. Now, I am officially a Vampire. One of the Original Vampire.

* * *

**_Don't forget to review!_**


	2. Being Vampire

**First of all, A happy new year to everyone!**

**Thank you for everyone for keeping fav, follow and reviews!**

* * *

Blood. All i can think and smell is blood. I already dried a person. But i am still hungry craving for more blood. I sat at the bottom of a tree leaning against it. I stared at the dead body lying infront of me. I just killed a person. I wanted to grief but i felt nothing. Am i becoming heartless? I don't know what my parents did to me? or what i became?

I stopped thinking about me and started to think how i should get rid off this body. No villagers should find this body like this. If my father finds out this, he will surely kill me. I don't have another option except burying him. So i buried him and zoomed to my house.

I stood outside and stared at my house. Few days back, this house has one good happy family. But now... its all torn up. I really don't want to go inside. But where else can i go? I stepped inside my house and saw klaus sucking blood from a person's neck and bekah from the same person wrist. I didn't see my father and mother around. I saw elijah and finn in their rooms. Elijah and finn didn't seem to like this _new us. _Mostly finn. I saw him hardly drinking blood. I went straight to my room and laid on my bed.

Like every spell has a loop hole, it has its side effects too. When my mother did this _oldest and mysterious_ spell, she didn't think about this effects. My father and mother only thought about making us into immortals, stronger and faster than werewolves. Ofcourse they did. But we are already paying for it.

We can move faster than humans, we can listen and sense things even in distant, we can compel people to do things and we are immortals. But the thing is we will burn to death if we go out in sun light. We cannot enter into others home unless we are invited. And there is this blue flower, we get hurt if we touch it. And god knows what more!

Suddenly i heard my parents voices. As its even hard for me to listen to their words i understood that they are so much distant to our home. I stayed silent and concentrated on those words.

"I thought you said its almost ready, Esther" I heard my father speak to my mother so harshly. He never spoke to her like that.

"I already spelled those rings. If you wear it, probably you won't get hurt even you walk in sunlight. But..." Esther hesitated.

"But what?" Mikael sounded irritated.

"I am not sure it will work or not. I am still studying the last spell, i can complete it before tomorrow's night." Esther replied trying to keep him calm.

"Alright! One more day in darkness doesn't seem like a bad thing" This time he said calmly. And continued, "I don't want villagers to notice us. We have been staying all day in home for 7 days. I can't take it anymore. All i concern is about our family" He said and hugged her.

"me too" She whispered. A tear drop fell down from her cheek.

I listened to every word carefully. I don't understand my parents. Are they clever or dumb? They are the reason we became like this. Ofcourse they did this only to save us. But it didn't seem to work out properly. Eventhough we became immortals, there are flaws to it. Is this a gift or curse to us?

Whatever that ring is, i want that. This is my last thought before going to sleep.

* * *

I woke up next morning to the noises. It was klaus voice. I got up and came out of my room. Everybody is already there. Bekah stood next to klaus. Whereas Finn stood next to mother, Ofcourse no surprise. Everybody is staring at father.

"We didn't ask you to do this, father" Klaus said in a steady voice. Eventhough klaus is afraid of father, still we sensed anger in klaus voice.

"We gave you a priceless thing. You should thank us" Mikael hissed.

"For what? We can't roam outside during sunlight forever... Is this what we want?" Klaus asked clenching his fist.

"We are going to take care of that. Tomorrow onwards, we can go outside just like normal humans " Mikael clarified. It is a surprise to all of us seeing our father this calm. Maybe he thought it is pointless to fight with each other.

I felt bored. I am in no mood to listen to this argument. All i need is blood. But we can't go outside. Shit. I felt useless eventhough i have strength. I can't do anything but wait. Its hard to control this urge of wanting blood. Everybody stayed quiet all day except mother. She is still working on that spell. I hoped it will complete soon enough.

I stood at the window of my room and saw the sunset. Within a hour, it is going to be dark. A small smirk came across my face. I closed my eyes and thought about blood. I pressed my lips. Our mother called us to talk.

"Take these rings and wear. Never ever take out this rings. It will help you to walk in sunlight" Esther told and went inside without expecting any reply from us. Ofcourse why would she? All we want is this ring. Now we are all free. Most importantly, I am free.

I took my ring and zoomed outside. I don't know about my siblings but i have plans. I always plan to attack people in the woods. After drinking their blood, i used to compel them to forget. Since today is not a full moon, few people roam around even at night. Suddenly i stopped when i saw someone walking alone. By seeing their back, it is clear that it is a girl. I zoomed near her, grabbed her hand and leaned her against a tree. My god, its her. She is my crush.

Suddenly my urge of wanting blood is gone. Instead, happiness took over me.

"Kol" She muttered my name.

I don't know what came over me. Suddenly i kissed her passionately. It didn't take much time to realize that she is kissing me back. I am really surprised. So she likes me too. The thought made me to jump in joy. But i don't want to ruin our first kiss with my foolishness. She wrapped her hands around my waist and i held her head with my hands. I don't remember how much time it lasted. I can feel her whole body shiver. I can hear her heartbeat. Slowly our lips separated and i started kissing her neck. _Neck. _Suddenly nerves popped under my eyes and my eyes turned to red. Without hesitation and without even thinking, i pierced my teeth into her neck. I sucked her blood. _Its Delicious_.

She started to scream like hell and tried her best to push me. But she couldn't. Eventhough i am screaming inside for hurting her. At that time, I didn't care who she is. All i want is blood. All my hunger came at once. I couldn't stop drinking. I didn't even realized that she stopped screaming and pushing. I stopped drinking and looked at her. She seemed like a living death.

Within a second, i came to my senses._ Oh my god, what i have done? _i almost said it to myself.

"Alice" I called out her name. Even my voice sounded strange to me.

"Please, open your eyes. I didn't mean to hurt you..." I knelt down and carefully kept her head on my lap.

"Please..." Still she didn't respond. I can hardly hear her heartbeat.

The thought that she is going to die is unbearable. She is hardly taking her breath. I don't know what to do but staring at her. I am really useless.

The thought that its because of me she is dying is unimaginable. I looked at her. She seem in peace. I didn't even dared to listen to her heartbeat. I don't want to know whether it is still beating or not.

"A..li..ce" I stammered. _No Reply._

Tears are falling through my cheeks. I didn't even care to wipe them.

For the last time, i kissed her.

* * *

**Hope you like it... Review!**


End file.
